The present invention relates to a leveling system for a vehicle.
Many vehicles are equipped with a system that enables an operator to level the vehicle relative to the ground after the vehicle has been parked at an overnight or long term parking location. For example, recreational, camping and coach vehicles are outfitted with a system of jacks. The system includes multiple hydraulic and/or motorized lift or leveling jacks positioned at three or four locations under a vehicle and a control panel in communication with the jacks. By manually and independently operating each of the motorized jacks via the control panel, and simultaneously monitoring the orientation of the vehicle relative to the ground, an operator may level the vehicle at a parking location with the system.
The above jacking system is useful for leveling a vehicle at a long term parking location, however it suffers shortcomings when the vehicle is parked at a short term location. Recreational vehicle operators often stop and temporarily park their vehicles in a parking lot to rest or dine. Such parking lots are usually uneven enough that the parked vehicle is tilted or uneven. This can create unsafe or uncomfortable conditions in and around the vehicle, as well as impair the function of appliances and a lavatory in the vehicle.
Although conventional jacking systems can level the vehicle to correct these conditions, operators are deterred from using the systems for several reasons. First, it takes the operator a significant amount of time to operate and monitor the jacking system when attempting to level the vehicle. Sometimes, the amount of time required to properly level the vehicle can be excessive when compared to the short duration of time the vehicle might be parked. Second, the operator cannot determine whether or not the system can level the vehicle at a given location on the parking lot until after attempting to level the vehicle. This can cause frustration, especially if the operator must move the vehicle several times to find a location that is within the leveling capability of the system. Third, where the parking lot is constructed from tar or asphalt, the jacks of the system dig into these materials and damage the parking lot.
Additional shortcomings of conventional jacking systems are created by its components. The lift or leveling jacks and the control panel of the systems are separate from other operating systems and components of the vehicle. Accordingly, these components must be installed with exacting tolerances and carefully located on the vehicle to prevent interference with or impairment of other vehicle systems, such as the vehicle ride height control system and suspension. The additional components of the system also consume considerable space on or in the vehicle, and needlessly increase the weight of the vehicle. In turn, this reduces the amount of usable space in or on the vehicle, reduces fuel economy, and causes extra wear and tear on the frame and suspension of the vehicle.
One attempt to reduce the number of extra components of conventional jacking systems uses the suspension elements of the vehicle. In particular, this system includes its own air supply, e.g., a compressor that must be installed on the vehicle. In this system, the air lines leading to the suspension elements, or the suspension elements themselves, are outfitted with an additional set of valves that can exhaust air from the suspension elements, or inflate the elements with air supplied by the additional compressor. Because this alternative leveling system modifies the physical features and function of the existing suspension, i.e., by plumbing into the air lines and/or suspension elements with new valves, it frequently voids original equipment manufacturer warranties.